Bookworm KungFu
by sbu-liz
Summary: R for later chaps. Que-Min's cousin arrives from Japan. How will Pure Water High handle a little bit of change in the form of a small sixteen year old with fighting skills and book smarts?
1. A meeting of the minds, you could say

Don't own Kill Me Kiss Me. How could I? I don't even own a decent life.

As the click of high heels was heard down the quiet hall, everyone assumed it was a principal or a teacher. Que-Min sat in class knowing that everyone was in for a big surprise, including her precious little Jung-Woo. She thought back to the previous day, which was a Sunday, and how her plan was going to rock the world of a certain boy at Pure Water High. As she dreamily stared into space, the memory came to her.

A young black haired girl walked up to the strange apartment building. She knocked on the door, her over-night bag weighing heavy on her shoulder. The door opened to reveal a tall, slender seventeen year old with long, straight black hair and a pair of boxers with a t-shirt on.

"Can I help you?" the sleepy looking girl asked.

"Well, you can start by recognizing your own cousin." came the sarcastic remark.

"Naori? Wait a second, don't tell me the fabled Naori-Elizabeth Ghun is here for a visit." she said flatly. She never really liked her family, and because this particular cousin was even more of a black sheep than she was, she wasn't what you would call ecstatic.

"Wow, Que-Min, don't get excited on my account. After all, I'm just here to spend a whole year with you." Naori said just as flatly. That seemed to wake up her drowsy cousin.

"What?!"

"Que-Min Ghun! Where are your manners? Invite her in!" her mother called from the kitchen.

"Aunty is here? You know what, you and I, we never got to know each other very well. How about you show me the nearest cafe in this town and I'll treat you. We can talk, get comfortable with each other, and really connect." Naori asked hopefully. Truth be told, she didn't want to see her aunt. None of her family felt close to her, and she liked it that way, but Que-Min looked worried. She looked like she had went through hell and back and decided that just this once, she'd share her "wisdom" of the world with her.

"Yeah, sure. I'll go change. You can put your stuff in my room for now."

And so the day had gone. They had talked; well really Que-Min had spilled her heart out. Que-Min had also started to form a plan with her, and it was to go in effect the moment she arrived at school.

"It's simple really, Naori. There's this guy, Ghoon-Hamn, who won't leave me or Jung-Woo alone, so all you have to do is distract him. Charm him, if you will. I've seen men worship the ground you walk on, this shouldn't be any different." Que-Min purred to herself while sitting in her day dream. Her thoughts slowly receded when the teacher's voice started up.

"Na..Nao..this name isn't Korean. There's no possible way." the female teacher thought as she read the clipboard. Que-Min noticed Naori standing in the corner. It seemed she had gone all out this morning. She was dressed in her former school's uniform, which consisted of a burgundy top and a green plaid skirt. As horribly as the colors were together, she had managed to make it look good. Her hair was black and wavy, and it just reached her shoulders. In it, she had placed a brown head band to keep her bangs out of her eyes. The green plaid skirt was knee length, but her shoes made it appear shorter. Her shoes were brown pumps with lace ties. She didn't need make up, besides she wasn't too crazy about the idea anyway.

"Um, excuse me, Miss..Ghun is it? How do you pronounce your first name?" the teacher asked shyly.

It seemed Naori had been waiting for her cue. Her voice was soft and feline-like as she replied, "Naori-Elizabeth Ghun." It sent more male hearts falling to the floor." Sorry about not having the right uniform, it's the one from my school in Osaka." She replied sheepishly. Once she had made it known she was from Japan, people here would avoid her like the plague.

"I see. Will you please take a seat next to Dar Jay? Dar Jay, raise your hand so she can see where you are."

Dar Jay reluctantly raised his hand, not really caring whether or not some new chick had come in. Que-Min gaped at Naori. How could she have said that?! If she didn't know better, it was like her cousin had forgotten all about the plan.

The rest of the morning passed quickly and once the teacher had dismissed for lunch, a crowd of sophomores from class seven were seated around Naori's desk. An older girl, about eighteen, was the first to be the harasser.

"So, you're from Japan, eh? Well, the Reckless Gang isn't one for Japs, so watch your back on the streets.

"Watch my back? What for? I'm sure we can end everything here and now." Naori replied quietly, never even looking up from the book she was reading.

"Is that an invitation to fight? Hmph, who'd a thought a pretty little book worm like you would want to ruin that perfect face so soon. One thing you should know, little Miss Priss, the Reckless Gang doesn't fight at school, only in the streets."

"Are you afraid you'll be caught here? Is that it?" Naori's jade green eyes never wavering from the pages of her precious book. That last line caught a certain gang member's attention, and Dar Jay spun around to see what was next. The leader of the Reckless Gang clenched her fists, ready to throw a sucker punch to the oblivious girl still reading. Just as the punch was thrown, Naori's had flew up and caught the fist, she then promptly twisted until a teacher came to investigate the screams of pain she had heard. When the gang leader proceeded to explain, Naori continued to read, and the teacher dismissed them, bringing the thought delusional girl to the nurse.

With all that was happening, Que-Min had nearly had a heart attack. She now realized why Naori-Elizabeth had shown up on her door step. Enough students must have complained until they finally kicked her out. She must have rarely been caught, always having an alibi, like reading or studying. The future began to look grim, and Que-Min's hopes of being held in Jung Woo's arms began leaving her. What rotten luck!

Que-Min calmly walked over to Naori, who was still sitting quietly reading her book. "Hey, aren't you gonna eat lunch?"

"Me? No. I don't eat school food. I think I'll wait until later, maybe go find a place to settle down after school." Once again, her green eyes wouldn't leave the page.

"Oh. Well, what are you reading that you're so involved in?"

"This is just a manga I never leave home without. It's called 'Hellsing'. It's cool if you're into vampires and stuff."

Enough beating around the bush." You know a lot of kid's saw what you did, how'd you still get away with it, Jap?" Dar Jay asked, he was finally fed up with Que-Min's lame questions.

"Special Japanese art. If you weren't so damned prejudiced, you could learn it. After all, I'm half Korean and learned with out any problem, but it seems like some people just have too many things telling them they shouldn't bother with such things." Naori replied coldly. Her eyes seemed to flash and she closed her book, marking the place carefully. She got out of her desk gracefully and walked away, a shocked Que-Min in tow.

Dar Jay walked off, news of the new girl need to be given to the boss. By the time he'd reached the incredulous Ghoon-Hahm Che, he could see he'd already met her. In fact the girl was standing right there in front of him, trying to reach her book which was being held hostage by the boss.

Ghoon-Hahm had a smirk on his face as the five foot three Naori tried to reach for some stupid little book printed in Japanese. He realized she had stopped and that she stood in front of him, a smirk on her face also.

"So, you're a Jap, huh? Why don't you use some sort of samurai skill to get your precious book back." he leered.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm only a fourth Japanese. I'm also a fourth American, and I'm half Korean. Now, would you please give me back my manga and we can forget this little incident altogether." she said through clenched teeth. Ghoon-Hahm liked that he could make her mad easily, and decided that would be his power over her.

"No can do, sweet cheeks." by now a crowd had gathered.

"Always gotta do it the hard way." she whispered. He cocked his head to the side, wondering what this short beauty's next move would be, and then it hit him. Hard. Hard and right between the legs. He dropped her book and tried to keep a straight face as he looked down to see her smirking, almost mimicking him. "My name is Naori-Elizabeth Ghun. Let it be clear to you that I am not one to be enraged. It doesn't happen often, but the wrong guy pushes the wrong button, I get angry. Sorry you had to be the demonstration dummy, but I think it was for the very best." Ghoon-Hahm sunk to his knees. As Naori walked away, he gave into the temptation to look up her skirt. No more thoughts of Que-Min were occupying his brain, but of this woman who seemed to man handle him.

Que-Min was beaming. No more Ghoon-Hahm, only time for her to capture Jung Woo. Though she wished she could be a little more like her sixteen year old cousin and declare her name to anybody, particularly Jung Woo, she was too afraid of ruining her good girl image, which was already crumbling at her feet. She sighed and walked back to class when the bell rang, noting a wounded Ghoon-Hahm convincing Dar Jay to swich seats with him. After all, he did sit right next to his new beloved.

End Chapter One.

Hope you like it so far. I look forward to reviews. And flames. I love it when I get a flame. Knowing that my words made somebody angry is a compliment to me, and a chance to give 'em that good old, American sarcasm. Review, please. :3


	2. Computer War Wages

("Smoke on the Water" by Lynard Skynard plays in the background) Hello all! Hear that funky beat? Just my way of announcing that I'm happy. Okay, when I first started writing this fic I had only read K2 vol. 1 & 2, but now that I've read three, I'm a little clearer on my storyline. Originally, I was going to have Ghoon-Hahm fall in love with Naori, but now after hearing how he kept his crush for Que-Min all those years, it just screams romance opportunities. Don't get me wrong, Naori is still a main character (I mean, who can leave their Role Play char out in the cold? Not me!) She'll just be pushing Que-Min more in Ghoon-Hahm's direction. Now onto the thank yous.

Tae Yeon Im: Arigato for my first review! I was so worried that my fic would be a horrible jumbled mess and that I'd get a flame with the words 'Mary Sue' in bold font.

Kurama13: Thank you! It's not often I get the word 'love' to describe anything I've written.

And a big thank you to the both of you for putting me on your favorites. I had no idea I was worthy. .

Onto the ficcy, no?

Bookworm KungFu- Chapter 2

Naori sat in an internet cafe in the small sleepy town. A chat box flashed in front of her, and she added her comments to a forum. This was more like it; her true home and family. Que-Min made a face as she watched her cousin post frantically in a role play that seemed to make no sense at all. Three messengers ran at one time; one to her friends in the States, one to her people in Osaka, and one to some idiot who wouldn't leave her alone.

Randomspamfiend: If joo dont send dis 2 10 ppl in teh next 5 min, u dont kno god and ar3 goin to h3LL!!1!

Slave2tehRave: Quit spamming! Just because my SN looks noobish doesn't mean I am one! And just because I don't want to send this to someone on my list doesn't mean a damn thing. So kindly jump off a random friggin' cliff!

Slave2tehRave has signed off.

"Stupid asses. Like they can't type a decent sentence to save their lives." Naori sweatdropped.

Slave2tehRave:But I shan't be deterred by all the newbs! I shall reign supreme in the land of...what exactly am I the supreme reigner of again?

BettermanIsAlive: Stuff?

Emilie240: Your boyfriend?

DanaInterupted:Your mom! Heh heh. For all those damn times you've done it to me.

Slave2tehRave: You know, I should have never opened a chat room for both Osakaians and Americans...it just ruins all my fun.-.-'

BettermanIsAlive: What boyfriend? T.T

Slave2tehRave: Yes Emilie, what boyfriend do I rule? We aren't still talking about Tim-Tim huh? TimmyOld news. Besides, how redneck could he be?

DanaInterupted: Ha ha...see? Now you gotta explain some things.

BirthRight: Just signed on...Boyfriend, Naori?

JangSaverem: I wanna change my SN...:'(

Slave2tehRave: Boo friggin' hoo...ask a MOD cause this site won't let you do that.

Slave2tehRave: Someone post in the Hellsing RP!! Damn you!

BeatingYou: God, I'm a spaze when it comes to chat.

Slave2tehRave: Welcome, beating you. MODs aren't here right now, but Eric(BettermanIsAlive...don't ask. He's a freakin' fanatic. Not like I'm not but..eh..) is supposed to be one...and I gotta go, so nothing that get this deleated, alright?

Slave2tehRave: You guys know that if I was a MOD, you'd all be banned by now, right?

Slave2tehRave has signed off.

Naori turned to find Que-Min gone. She reconized a few face around her, and a screen just like her's before she had signed off. That screen belonged to the same boy she'd beaten earlier. She walked up behind him quietly, scaring him in mind.

"Fitting screen name, considering that I put you in your place only hours ago." Ghoon-Hahm jumped slightly as Naori's voice reached his ears. His plan came back to him and he motioned for her to sit next to him in an empty computer chair.

"So, you run this site?"

"No. I'd ban everyone for the hell of it. I'm a pseudo MOD; someone who thinks they're a MOD, but really isn't. Changing the subject...you gotta thing for Que-Min right? That's why she was out last Saturday, correct?"

"Kinda,sorta, maybe, YES!"

Naori sighed, and said the quickest thing that came to mind.

"Want me to nudge her in the right direction?" Que-Min was going to hate her for that. All plans made with her were being broken as she spoke. Ghoon-Hahm nodded and gave Naori a not-so-common smile.

"Do me a favor in return?"

Another nod.

"Treat her better than that jerk Jung Woo she likes." And another smile came to Ghoon-Hahm's face. "You got it, Naori-Elizabeth Ghun."

It was Naori's turn to grin. It made her happy that she had finally said her peace about Jung Woo. She floated back to her Aunt's house on cloud nine.

A computer greeted her in her room. The sticky note attached read: An Early New Year's gift. Treat it well, and chat your heart out. -Love Mom and Dad". She booted it up and played around with it for hours until she was happy with it. To those standing outside her bedroom door sounds of happiness, sadness, and complete anger were to be listened to. Also a loud squeal was heard when Naori found out about the DSL connection her parents were going to pay for. They had cursed her. Now she would spend an unlimited amount of time on that computer and become her regular insomniac self again...and it would be good.

So...not as good as the first, but it need to be done. A shout out to my buddies across the world. And a major thanks to Jang for letting me use his SN. So review. You guys know the drill. Tell me if it's good, bad, horrible or just down right ugly. Flames welcomed and dually returned.


	3. Exchange for More Change

I don't own K2, and even if I did, you wouldn't be reading this.

Thanks to Tae Yeon Im, a faithful reviewer.

A new character, ooh! Yeah...thanks to Cloud for letting me use his name and personality. And thanks for reminding me to write this fic, Master.

Chapter Three: Exchange for More Change

Naori sat half asleep in her desk, head drooping over a copy of Shonen Jump. Que-Min threw a paper ball at her to wake her up. Naori's head turned and gave her cousin the look of death before being called down by the teacher.

"Now girls, is this any way to act in front of the new student?" the older woman asked.

Naori gave Que-Min one more nasty look before turning back to face the teacher. She'd give her the "number one rule in never get caught even if what you're doing is wrong" talk later.

"No ma'm," they both replied. Naori took her seat by Dar Jay, and Que-Min took her's on the right side of Naori.

"New kid?" Naori mouthed to Dar Jay. He motioned to the front of the class. "American." he mouthed back. Just as Naori turned to look foreward again, a note came flying in her face. After the stunned feeling subsided, she opened the carefully folded piece of paper.

'Lin Lee is at it again. Pass this to Que, k?' Naori couldn't help but add on something to it.

'What the smurf did she do now? Steal Jung Woo right from under your nose?'

She handed the note to Que-Min, who in turn gave her the dirtiest look ever. Naori returned to her Shonen Jump, the teacher's droning voice in the background. The teacher left the class, new kid included, for a short time, and all hell broke lose.

Yeon Wha walked over an sat on Que-Min's desk. Lin's name passed back and forth throught the convorsation, along with a few explictives to describe her. Despite the noise, Naori was steadily dozing off, causing Que-Min to wake her up again.

"If you didn't spend so much damn time on that computer, you could hold your head up."

"Smurf..you."

"Why don't you go talk to the new kid? You're probably the only one who speaks english anyway."

"I don't wanna." Naori repled sleepily." A rule that plays true in message boards and in real life: Newbs fend for themselves."

"My thoughts exactly." a voice other than Que-Min's woke her out of her dazed state.

"You board?"

"Yep."

"You role play?"

"Mm hm."

"Can you speak in more than one syllable?"

"Sure can, just a lot of work. Name's Cody."

"Naori-Elizabeth."

"You mean you're not Korean?"

"Half Korean. One fourth american, and a fourth Japanese. Must suck not being able to understand Korean, especially since you're from the states. Exchange student or something?"

"Yeah. But how do you know english."

"I board."

Cody gave an all knowing nod. The teacher walked back in to find the classroom in an upheavel.

"Hey, um...need me to translte for you? I doubt you'll be in here long, even if the system screwed up, they'll catch the mistake and put you in an english class, but for the time being, I can write notes and stuff."

"Um..sure."

"So Naori, looks like you made a friend." Yeon Wha winked at her.

"Cram it, you smurfing pervert. I'm writing notes, not jumping his bones.Besides, what do you care?"

The teacher calmed the class, and started to write out the long, detailed notes on the board.

"What the smurf? These are on ancient Japanese civilation. Come on, are we gonna be truthful here, my Korean breathern."

Some how, Naori began to write something other than her notes. Before long, the page of her notebook was filled with a chapter of a friends story she had commited to memory.

"Ah...smurf."

Well, there's chapter three. This chapter's obseesion word was 'smurf". Smurf has many different meanings. It can be used to censor one's self, to make other's laugh, or to annoy the blurdy mess out of someone. Anyhoodles...read and review. Flames are welcome, but beware the sacasm that shall envelop you. :3


	4. All Isn't Fair in Love and War

A/N: Hello and thank you for being VERY patient with me. I've had a hard time directing my story, but I feel I have the right idea for this chapter. Just thought I'd let everyone know about the wonderful news, Naruto's Licensing. Hooray!

On another note, many of you might have noticed I don't accept unsigned reviews. Reason being that most flamers feel it is better to not leave their names and be cowards rather than post constructive criticism and be helpful.

As always, I'd like to thank my revisers and reply to a few questions.

**Tae-Yeon Im:** Your reviews make me smile. Thanks for the happiness in my heart. And the question about Lin Lee, real character that is in Volume Three and throughout the rest of the manga.

**SwordOfTheJedi: **In reply to your question, I have no sarcasm. But I do have a good, old fashioned rant. I don't get why some people feel the need to point out the mistakes and offer no way to correct them. Tae isn't in this story, period. She may make a guest appearance once or twice, but don't expect to see her again. As for the quality of your review, wow, way to be helpful. You don't have anyway to improve my story or to praise it, don't post. I'm sick and tired of flamers, "that's not right" people, and assholes in general. Save this bullshit for your friends.

**Sango Twin:** Appreciate the review. Smurf is a censor word used at this website I post at and it gets in my head someday. Anyhoodles, thanks.

Now that that's outta the way, I don't own _Kill Me Kiss Me, _I never will, and I really don't want to. It's Lee Young Woo's creation. I'll stick with my own stories.

Chapter Four: All Isn't Fair In Love and War

Naori sat in the back of the class, like always. She felt safe here, and the teacher couldn't notice her illegal pullover from the front of the room. She glanced to her right and saw Dar Jay; to her left was Que-Min.

To the front, an empty desk lay. The exchange student had been moved to another class, her predictions right on the marker. Naori let out a long sigh, attracting the attention of Ghoon-Hahm. Over her few weeks there, they had bonded. He was more brotherly now, and had way of talking her out of dong things. "Imagine a big, bad, gang boss talking a little girl like me out of fights. Heh." she had remarked on more than one occasion. He could just give her a cocky smirk and laugh a little.

But not even Ghoon-Hahm could talk her out of fighting Lin Lee. Lin had officially made her shit list, something that was very hard to accomplish. It was something to mess with Naori, but mess with her family and end up paralyzed in the hospital. She hadn't had the opportunity yet, in fact, she was waiting for Lin to take the first swing, but she could guarantee that she'd see red and forget about just defending herself once the fist started to fly.

Her attention went spiraling down back to the real world. The male science teacher standing over her desk. He spoke in fluent Korean, something Naori didn't feel like decoding today.

"Hai," she answered in Japanese, "I'll get right on it." and she turned back to her work. After doing nothing but scribbling down a few pictures, the bell rang. Naori barely heard it, but got up anyway. The bell just had impeccable timing, she was going to leave anyway. What was wrong with her? She didn't normally act this way. Ghoon-Hahm's hand on her shoulder sent a basic reaction, as she sent a fist sailing in his direction. Luckily, he caught it, but with much difficulty.

"Damn, you sure put some power behind that. What's up with you? Just looking for an excuse to hit someone today?" he asked jokingly.

"No. I'm just waiting for Lin Lee to bring my family's honor into question again." Naori answered curtly.

" You do know her uncles and her father are in the most powerful gang in Korea, right?" Ghoon-Hahm prodded as he leaned against the locker next to hers.

"Yeah. So the fuck what? She attacked Que-Min on the street because she's a lowlife little prissy. I pray for an excuse to beat her bloody, I absolutely loathe her. I also know that Jin is her brother, and he knows just what kind of bitch she can be. So screw it." Naori was calmer than she had been." I just need to rant."

Ghoon-Hahm let out a throaty laugh and grabbed her roughly around the shoulders. "Tha's my girl!" she said as she ruffled her not so neat hair. After first impressions had been made, she had skimped on the beauty regimen.

Naori practically flew out of school that day, just wanting to get to a bus home. Not Que-Min's home, mind you, her home in Japan. If this place were Osaka, she could go relax at a shrine, or meditate, or...anything but this. This being meeting with Que-Min and her "pretty boy fan club" friends. Que-Min had to reprimand her countless times for arguing with Yeon-Wha or the other members about how shallow they were. A Shinto shrine sounded ten times better than that. So she sat quietly, listening to them prattling on about boys, and boys, and then again, boys. Her Trigun Maximum manga covered her face as she rolled her eyes. She could only imagine how they got squeals that high to come out of their mouths.

Her thoughts lingered on a few things other than her manga. One being Lin Lee's perfect little fist being crushed by her foot after she had beaten her. She wanted to break her hand for good measure that way Lin wouldn't pull something like that for a LONG time. And another being her ever whitening knuckles as she gripped the page harder. She'd really have to stop doing that.

Enough being enough, Naori walked out of the little girls' group and headed back to her cousin's house. Sure enough, someone was waiting for her, but it wasn't her "favorite" person. No, it was someone else. More like her least favorite person. Could it really be him? No, he might not have been the smartest guy on the block(But let's face fact, he was), but he was pretty rational. He wouldn't come all the way from Japan, would he?


	5. Insert Clever Title Here

Wow, been a little while since I've updated. Let's go through the formalities, shall we?

Red Dragon9: 'Nice as hell'. Has a nice ring to it. Thanks for the review.

Rabid-Tortise: Updating as we speak. Also making a guy named Cody very happy right now.

Tae-Yeon Im: Love to see a faithful reviewer.

don'tbreakme: One, I love the pen name. Two, you've got me pegged. Que and Ghoon should talk more. I've experimented here, tell me if you like.

Chapter 5: Insert Clever Title Here

Naori-Elizabeth Ghun officially decided there was only one thing more difficult than facing a blank page. That one thing was love.

Love had finally caught back up with her, even after she skipped the country. It had found her; or rather he had found her. Kai. Or should she say Bok-Chil?

She wasn't in love, mind you. He was. Madly. Or so he had convinced himself. Naori let out a labored sigh.

"Found you," Kai regarded her with cold eyes. She decided they weren't so loving anymore.

"We weren't playing hide and go seek; you could have found me months ago."

"But I didn't."

"But you didn't. Why?" Naori pushed forward gingerly.

Kai looked down at her and she couldn't meet his gaze.. His answer forced her head to come shooting up.

"I had to get over you, so I laid low for a while. Now I have a new gang, all born and bred Yakuza. But you just jammed a wrench in my master plan. When I saw you again, I was supposed to attack you, cripple you, and teach you why no one ever leaves me. But when I saw you still looking like you could care less for this thing we so stupidly call life, I couldn't. It wouldn't matter what I did to you, you'd still have that pesky spirit about you. You'd still be laughing behind everyone's back," Kai laughed in spite of himself.

"I see I'm still a concept to you, Kai," Naori was sitting on her stoop, now a full three heads shorter than him. "You can still get me now."

X-X

Que-Min found herself pondering the meaning of life, or rather, the meaning of getting three plushies in one Claw game. Luck or purpose? Sure, Ghoon-Hahm's coaching did have something to do with it, but it was a miniscule dot in her mind.

"So, what're gonna do with all these damned things?" Ghoon-Hahm questioned. He looked on in disgust at the fuzziness and pinkness of the toys. Que-Min decided to play along with it. If she was going to have a date with her worst enemy, why not enjoy it?

"We're gonna go back to you're place and arrange them in cute poses. I think you're apartment could use some color," she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Heh, whatever makes you happy." Que-Min blinked stupidly. Did he just give in?

"Seriously?"

"No." Que-Min's mood soured.

"Take me home," she declared.

X-X

"Lin tipped you off, eh?" Naori still couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"Said you we're getting friendly with the Yi-Won, whose leader, Lin also informs me, is Ghoon-Hahm Che. Turns out, he and I are old friends," said Kai rather confidently. He observed Naori pull her hoodie closer to her. She felt his eyes on her.

"It's his, if you were wondering, and that is what you were wondering. Don't play me for the young little fool I used to be," Naori spat out," I've grown up."

"Obviously." When she didn't look at him, Kai continued. "You're just using that pullover to hide what you've gained over the past year." Kai's hand flew to grab her wrist, which, when he secured, lay complacently in his hands. He pushed up the sleeve, revealing creamy skin.

"Don't peg me for a cutter, Kai. I'm not pathetic. I've come to terms that I'm gonna be running from this relationship for the rest of my time on earth, and quite possibly suffering for it in the after life. But Kai, karma's a bitch," Naori's small hand clenched into a fist and collided with Kai's nose.

Kai fought back by throwing a few punched of his own, but caught air. Naori still sat a few good feet under him. His face had been close when he had inspected her wrist. She looked back at him with lazy eyes.

"Kai, I've said this once before. I really didn't want to say it again," she ran a hand through her hair.

"Kai, it's over." Her words rang in both Que-Min and Ghoon-Hahm's ears as they approached Que-Min's house. They froze a few yards away, watching the scene.

"Naori, you know as well as I, it will never be over. As long as we're both breathing and we keep finding each other, no matter what the circumstances are for our little meetings, it'll never be over," Kai said with a sneer. "Lin Lee still has plenty of time on her hands to help me."

Review please. Flames accepted yada yada.


	6. Chapter Six: You Can't Outrun Yourself

So, it's been a while. I've been through hurricanes, breakups, and happiness since we last met. But, I DO have your chapter, although it is considerably shorter than some of my others. You know, you guys are beyond patient with me, so I figure I can try you a little more. I'm being, ugh, nice. A friend of mine posted his YuGiOh story and has no reviews. It's pretty decent. I should know, yours truly beta read it for him and actually gave him an A minus. Anywho, the link is in my profile because ff is being a bitch.

Onto the thank yous:

**Don'tbreakme:** Yesh, they talked! About what, I'm as clueless as you, but we'll see what they have to say to each other this chapter.

**Tae Yeon Im:** Gaw, you made my ego grow this big. (strokes ego) Good ego, pretty ego, I think I'll call you Bob because you remind me of someone. (ego clamps onto her hand) Yep, defiantly Bob.

**Azaka of the Twilight:** If I didn't know you so well, I'd say you did this just to get thanked, but I already did that in the chat box on DF like..months ago. If you wish really hard, and believe in yourself, all your dreams will come true, but you will never see hide nor hair of another DF person in my fics. Well, not directly that is. . .

Onto the ficcy, no? I don't own K2, but I do own condo in Grand Isle! (watches news) Yeah, I owned a condo anyway.

Chapter Six: You Can't Outrun Yourself

Que-Min was in a mood, and not just any mood either, a girlie mood. She was putting on eye shadow and blush in the bathroom mirror, all while Naori was trying to dye her hair and then make it shorter with the scissors she had stolen from her aunt's sewing kit. The best way to avoid someone is to not look like you, and she was trying to to a hell of a lot avoiding.

But of who? Bok-Chil? Oh no, she was trying to hide from herself. Swap out raven hair for auburn, and long for short. Let's mix it up, and not be who we once were. She had taken to chanting that while in waiting for the color to set, and it took most of the edge off. Que-Min crinkled her nose as she caught a particularly heavy wall of the odor coming from the chemicals.

"Yeah, they have to keep them separated in the package so the fumes don't explode. Doesn't exactly sound like something you want seeping into your scalp, but we suffer to be beautiful, do we not?"

"So, you're gonna go back to Japan soon, aren't you?" not looking at her cousin, Que-Min asked this rather dejectedly.

Naori let out an audible sigh, then turned on the shower head and stepped in. It had been a tentative subject between them and between Ghoon-Hahm. Sure, Naori wasn't Que-Min's favorite person, sometimes she was quite the opposite, but she would still be missed, if only because she inspired her to be herself, a message she now considered very hypocritical on Naori's part.

"Are you just going to keep running from Kai," only the water gave her a reply. Recalling the exchange the two had shared in front of the very house she was in. Their relationship couldn't have been that bad, she told herself, nothing is as bad as she's making it out to be.

The water turned off, and Naori stepped out, wrapped in a towel and looking very venerable. "Yes. No. Maybe. You want a definite answer, catch me when I'm six feet under and they're sending out the death notices. I'm not running from him, oh no, I've made my peace with that. I am, however, running.From whom is really nobody's concern but my own. Now, are we going to dinner, or playing dress up the rest of the night?" Smiling, Que-Min noticed that Naori's hair was still the deep black it had always been.

"You rinsed it out too soon," she got a wry smile tossed back at her.

"Of course. Gotta keep my audience happy."

I think we'll all agree that no matter how short that new installment was, it was worth it. I made my point in a short and sweet little chapter, but now you get the bonus! Warning, lemon and limey, baby! I need to get my sexual frustration out, so don't read if you're offended. Oh, and if you are, flame the hell outta me so I can rant. I need a good rant. Italics are just some words that are running through my head as I write each paragraph.

Bonus Piece: When Better Halves Were Actually Better

_And though the dust covers this, all is remembered in time_..

Glossy lips crashed against soft caring ones. Strong, forceful arms pulled a small, lithe form closer, feeling warmth radiate from her on the coldest of winter nights. Snow fell on closed lashes, bringing out a sense of godliness from the pair, leaving them looking like Divine beings from Heaven, or even from that part of Hell that had frozen over.

_As the ageless snow is swept from my memory, I feel what I once felt before..._

Deep blue encased the two in darkness, the world fell away, and all was at peace. Neon played tricks as it flickered and shone on the creamy surface of his lover's face. Appreciation ran rampant in his heart. Surely, this was what artists felt when they finished a masterpiece, except, she was there to be admired for only a short time, not awarded the longevity that paint had. Mental images seared themselves into his mind; he'd die before he forgot how she looked tonight, fur collar pulled up to her neck, keeping away the crisp air of the Osaka night.

_And begin to wonder why I ever left..._

She felt safe, even in the worst part of the city, with him. Here she could afford to lose herself in the music, and ignore the nagging feeling that all would end. For now, it was just those two, and she could find happiness in that. She could find the time to adore his bright eyes, if only for this short night.

_And hate myself for doing so..._

Okay, this is really the end. I felt I had to get a little dramatic, seeing as how I'm taking honor's English this year and trying to desperately exercise my writing muscles before school starts. Remember, I love reviews, and if you can take time out of your busy schedule, review that story I gave you a link to, and tell 'im Lizzie sent ya.


End file.
